We wish to apply for funding for a symposium on cancer immunology. Through efforts on the part of individual investigators worldwide, significant recent advances have been made in the areas of immunodiagnosis, immunotherapy and immune modulation, and studies of immunologic parameters for determining prognosis, monitoring therapy, and factors which contribute to the etiology and pathogenesis of cancer. Emphasis will be placed on two aspects of cancer: (1) basic mechanisms; and (2) human cancer in terms of relevance of all information presented. They will help to integrate these areas of study by defining points of general consensus and outlining future directions for interdisciplinary research in cancer and immunology. The meeting will bring together a broad-based group of high caliber biomedical scientists in divergent fields who will contribute to and profit from active exchanges about their current work. The quality of this interchange and the synthesis of information which emerges from it will be maximized by a format in which each presentation is followed by an analysis of the speakers' remarks by a recognized authority in this field. Plans for publication of the symposium's proceedings are described and an international list of particpants who have agreed to convene for the meeting exists. Similar symposia on histocompatibility testing, antibody formation and mediators of cellular immunity have in the past successfully met their goals of synthesizing information from diverse disciplines and promoting the cross-fertilization of ideas between investigators. This meeting promises to be equally productive.